Spread your wings and Fly
by LivingInMyDream
Summary: "I'll find you my love, I promise..." It had been five years. Five long years. He needed her. He loved her. His heart ached for her. He would find her. He must find her. They would be reunited.
1. Introduction: Daniel

**The Introduction...**

**A/n: Hey guys! How are you all? Good I hope! Anyways this is my very first Fallen Story and I hope you guys enjoy it and remember to review! BTW in my story Daniel is an angel, and I know in the story he's immortal, but in my story when Luce kissed him and she didn't die, he aged physically and he doesn't just stay as a 17/18 year old teenage boy! He IS still immortal but his looks just change – if that makes sense? HAHA! Enjoy anyways!**

_31__st__ September 2015_

It had been five whole painful years since he had last seen her, touched her, held her, kissed her... told her he loved her. He regretted the day when he let go into that plane with Mr. Cole. He said to her he would come and visit her on the private island, but he couldn't. He couldn't bear to say goodbye to her again, so he just let he be. He had heard a lot about her from Arriane – who went to visit her from time to time. But the visits stopped as Luce had finally been released from the island as the elders thought she was safe, from the 'evil fallen' angels. So she moved far, far away from the island, her old school, she moved far away to: Colorado, North America. Well that's what Arriane and Gabbe had told him.

Daniel wondered about her family. What had happened to them? He hadn't heard anything about them since that parent's day in _Sword & Cross_ five years ago.

He was in the forest where he had last spent time with her. Daniel closed his eyes and breathed in the air. He jumped off the rock into the water, his hands in front of him and he clenched his eyes – getting ready for the impact of the cold water against his body.

He had reached the water and he swam to shore, then he remembered when Luce had joined him to swim. The way her clothes clung to her body but she could swim as graceful as a swan through the water. Daniel shook his head at the thought. No matter what he did, it would always lead back to Luce.

He sighed whilst stepped out of the water shaking his wet hair and watching the little droplets drip out. He pulled off his plain white t-shirt which was now sticking on to his body as he forgot to take it before he jumped in. He dropped the t-shirt to the floor and turned around to face his reflection in the water. He was defiantly fit – his sculpted chest, muscular arms. And even though he wouldn't admit it, his looks were outstanding: His crystal clear blue eyes, his shaggy golden hair which ALWAYS shun in the sunlight, his natural tanned skin. Even the chipped tooth had been recovered over the years – he finally decided to see a dentist. He was every girl's dream, but he was only on this earth for one mortal being Lucinda Price.

Looking up to the sky he whispered: "I'll find you my love, I promise..."

**A/n: I know that was short but it was the intro! Hope you liked it and review!** **Xxx **


	2. Chapter 1: Luce

**Chapter one **

**A/n: Hey guys short A/n but I'm sorry I haven't been updating and those anonymous reviews – thank you girls! This one's short but I have no inspiration but those reviews made me get my lazy butt to sit down and concentrate lol!**

_31__st__ September 2015_

Luce was alone. She felt alone. She felt lost. Sure she had moved out to Colorado – hoping to get her mid off of Daniel, but nothing had worked. She was heartbroken. After he had promised he would visit her after she arrived at the secluded island, she was happy. She waited for his arrival day and night for three whole months, but then she gave up hope. She figured that he had met someone of his kind – someone that would be there for him forever... for eternity. She had planted it into her head that he had fallen out of love with her and in this lifetime fate had destined for her to be unhappy but alive. _'Unhappy, but alive.' _– What was the point in that? She'd rather be dead without his love.

Colorado has offered her so many new chances for love. She got a job as a lawyer paid enough for her to weigh herself around and yes after she arrived to Colorado she enrolled in the first Law school she could find. And the job wasn't the only thing that had changed. Her looks too. Her short stumpy black hair, now past her shoulders by 5cm and also gracefully straight – so straight that it looks perfect no matter what. Her once big brown eyes now covered by green contacts, her skin still pale, her body with all the right curves in the right places. Luce was no longer the girl she was five years ago, who attended _Sword and Cross,_ she had changed. I mean not many boys at the school looked her up and down apart from Cam and Daniel, so moving to Colorado and changing her appearance slightly, worked a charm for the men that were her clients. Several of good looking, young, rich and talented men had asked her for a drink – she said yes but when the end of the evening came she couldn't help but compare them to Daniel. Now Luce, call her sad but at twenty three years old she hadn't been kissed or even shared the same bed with the opposite sex, since the day of the war. – It just hadn't felt right.

Turning the lock with her key to the front door of her one bedroom apartment, she sighed – feeling relieved to be done with her days work – even if it was at 10:30. Slipping her shoes off, once she was inside made her way to the kitchen. Dumping her bag on the table top, she grabbed a glass of water and switched to the living room. Placing her glass on the coffee table she crossed her legs underneath her once she was settled on the sofa. She turned on the T.V and decided on: 16 & Pregnant on MTV.

It was half way through the show when she felt a shiver go up her spine.

"Whoa..."

Deciding that it was probably just the breeze that was slipping in through the windows she left it – till she realised that the windows were all shut. I mean why would she open the windows? It was Colorado, so what it was summer it was still frikken' cold!

Shaking her head at her random thoughts she put the shiver to rest. It was probably just her mind making her believe in making things that aren't a big deal – into a big deal.

Standing up from her spot on the sofa, she made her way over to her bedroom to get changed from her work clothes – the white blouse and pencil pin skirt was pretty uncomfortable. Changing into her pyjamas she swore she saw a black shadow glide past her window.

"Okay, now that was freaky." She said to herself.

Rushing to the window, she quickly closed the curtains and made her way to bed after she switched off the T.V.

Cuddled up inside her double bed, her lamp switched on, but dimmed a little. She breathed in and felt weird. But good weird. Normally she would just feel sad, because this was not where she was supposed to be. Sure she had a great job but she felt as a part of her was missing. But no, not tonight, tonight she felt content, like she had finally been found after five long years.

**A/n: Okay so there you go and you anonymous reviewers better review again as I wrote this on especially for you! So review, review, REVIEW! X **


	3. Chapter 2: The search begins

**Chapter Two **

**A/n: Hey guys! Omigod! I cannot thank you enough for the wonderful reviews! 27 bloody reviews within two chapters? Thank you so much! I love, love you! Well, as you guys reviewed, I have to give you a personal shout out, so here I go!**

**(Sorry if part of your name gets cut out!)**

**Shana831: ****Thank you so much! You were my first reviewer on this story and I am so happy because you left the most sweetest review! Thank you! Keep reading! X**

**Lostliveson4eva: ****Thanks for the review! It was really sweet of you! And I also love this book, it's my fave! :D x**

**Lexa: ****Thanks! I'll keep updating, if you keep reading ;-) and also maybe or maybe or not, it's the black shadows lol! X**

**Lauren: ****I'm really glad that you liked my story! Thanks! And yes, I agree Daniel is sweet right? Lol! Thank you for the review! X**

**Kerry: ****AWWW! You're so sweet! Thank you! :-D And I'm MAD HAPPY that you reviewed and that you like my story! Thank you! X**

**Nora: ****Thank you for the review! So sweet! Keep reading! X**

**Allie: ****Thank you for the review! And don't worry Dan will meet Luce extremely soon, LOL! And yes her hair did grow out! LOL! I think she would look nicer with longer hair – more grown up, ya know? LOL! Enjoy this chapter! X**

**London: ****Thank you! And yes, five years is a really long time... but it might be worth it? Lol, I guess that was a exclusive into further chapters haa! And patient! He'll find her.. soon! :D x**

**Layla: ****Aw thank you! I'll keep writing if you keep reading (: xx**

**OxTwilightox: ****Thank you! Keep reading! (: x**

**Jasline: ****Lol, you say it like you thought it was going to be crap :P LOL! Jokes, jokes! But thank you girl! X**

**Aiko no kaze: ****Aw thank you! I feel honoured that this was the first fallen fanfic you've read and you liked it! My first reaction after reading the book, was to write a fanfic about it – like my own sequel before Torment came out lol! Thanks again! X**

**Kerry: ****AW! You're too sweet! My story almost made you cry? I guess that's good? LOL! But thank you! (: x**

**KitKat: ****Thank you! It's really nice to know that people like your writing! (: And don't worry Cammy boy will be coming in soon! Lol x**

**CraziiCookii: ****Thank you for the review! And btw love the SN! X**

**Emmaxx96: ****AWW! I actually 'Awed' at the screen lol! Thank you so, so much! X**

**Annakin17: ****LOL! Aww there's no need to kill me :P I'm updating lol! And thank you for the review! (: x**

**xxSpreadYourWingsxx: ****Lol thank you! And btw love you SN, especially because it's like my Story title lol! (: x**

**ScarletBetty: ****Aw thank you! I love you for loving my story lol! (: x**

**MrsDollyLautner: ****Erm, do I actually know you? :P LOL! Kidding, thank you for the review babes! Love you! X**

**Angel gone bad: ****LOVE the SN LOL! That is the second death message I've got LOL! But no worries, don't need to kill me! I've updated... even if it is a little late..! Thanks anyways LOL! (: xx**

**So 20 individual reviewers and 27 reviews! Not bad! LOL! On to the chapter... **

_1__st__ October 2015_

Luce was scared when she awoke from her peaceful slumber. I mean why should she be scared? She slept like a baby – more peaceful than she has been these past few years. But no, she was scared because she felt a presence near her. She felt like someone, or something had found her after those painful years. Rising from her bed she looked at her clock: 6:30 AM. Why had she woken up so early? She had a day off work today, so she might as well have a lay in. Combing her hand through her jet black dyed hair, she sighed. Looking in the mirror that was opposite her bed she stared at it. She had changed a lot. But she did it so she would forget her old self, but that never happened.

Grunting she fell back on to her pillow and turned and put her face in it and screamed. Everything had been perfect before he had left her. Before the war, before she had found out that he was a fallen angel. It was her fault, she thought. But it wasn't. It wasn't her fault at all. She had just planted that into her head. But who could blame her for thinking that?

Sighing again she turned back round the right way and faced the ceiling. She shut her eyes and tried to fall back asleep – but she just couldn't. All she thought about was Daniel and the black shadow things she saw pass her windows last night. Had they returned? And if it was them, why had they come back? Was Daniel in trouble? Was it Arriane and Gabe in trouble? Or was it even Cam?

God, she hoped it was none of them.

She cared for each and every one of them, even if they had lied to her.

They were trying to protect her.

Even if Cam was the bad guy, he still cared for her and she cared for him but she didn't care for him like a lover. The only person she STILL cared for like that was Daniel. Daniel, Daniel, Daniel. He was constantly on her mind, 24/7. He was the only one that hadn't visited her. Arriane and Gabe, visited her at least once a week every month. Cam, he just visits at random times, but at least he visits, unlike Dan. They guy who said he loved her more than anything.

Letting a tear escape her eye, she turned sideways and closed her eyes once again – falling back into a sleep, that she needed.

_With Arriane and Gabe_ _on the same day..._

"Come on Arriane! We have to do something! Luce is an emotional wreck without Daniel and he's a mess without her!" Exclaimed Gabe as the two girls walked through the busy city of New York.

"I know, okay I know! But we can't do anything till the elders tell us! They said to leave her! She doesn't need much drama in her life, and if she finds out the Daniel is a mess, and Cam's in trouble, she'll most probably end up in hospital from all the stress!" Replied back a frustrated Arriane.

Sighing and nodding in defeat, Gabe carried on following her.

Later they had arrived at a deserted warehouse, which was on the outskirts, of New York. Knocking on it, they were met with a familiar face.

"Oh you're here!"

Both girls nodded. "Yeah, we walked like halfway, and then flew... I mean you had to pick a place that's like secluded from everyone didn't you?" spoke Gabe.

The person just laughed and led them into their 'house'.

_With Daniel _

Landing perfectly on the ground, his black wings suddenly disappeared into his body. He had just arrived on the island where she had spent Six months on. Three of them were spent waiting for him, and the rest just spent being lonely. He had known this from the messages Gabe and Arriane had told him.

He came back every time on the first of October, he didn't know why, but he just did. Every time he visited here, he swore he could see her smile, hear her laugh, feel her heart beating against her chest. Frowning, he slowly walked over to the cabin where Luce had lived.

Nothing had changed. He had asked Mr. Cole to leave it just as it was when she left, so that he could just imagine her there. The room was the same (obviously) – the dishes were still in the sink, the bed was undone, a few of her clothes scattered on the floor, and a picture of him and her in a smashed frame lay in the corner of the room.

She had broken that in anger. When he hadn't visited her. When he had broken his promise to her. When she thought he had fallen out of love with her, but how wrong she was. He had fallen more and more in love with her as the days went by, if that was possible.

Gently picking up a shirt of hers that lay on the floor he brought it to his nose and smelt the scent of her: Vanilla and strawberries. He loved that smell just because she was the only one that smelt like that. She was different and that was one of the many things he loved about her.

Placing the shirt back on the floor, he walked over to the bedside table – and he saw something that hadn't been there before: a note... addressed to him.

_Daniel,_

_I know you must be wondering where exactly Luce is, right? Well I know. And I can tell you that she is still madly in love with you. You are the only subject Luce speaks about when I visit her: "How's Daniel?" "What's Daniel been up to?" Has he found anyone new?". And it hurts me when I see her in pain. _

_She misses you, mate. I mean she REALLY misses you. _

_And that's why I am telling you now to go and get her, before you lose her forever. She's drifting away from all of us. Not just you. Yes, she may still be in love with you, but she can forget you. So go and get her. Before we ALL lose her. She's back in danger Dan, I'm not supposed to tell you. That's what the girls and the elders told me. But you have a right to know. Their back. And I know, you know who I'm talking about. Go and save our girl... well your girl... but just save her!_

_456 Lake view apartments,_

_Colorado,_

_United States of America,_

_456 Hu7_

_Go and get her._

_Cam _

This was what he needed. He now knew she was back in danger and no matter what it took he was going to find her.

**A/n: Hope you liked it! Loads of drama now, eh? Well honestly it was one of my favourite chapters, since like I've KINDA put everyone in. Well remember reviews = Shout outs, updates and a smiley Tammie! (: xx****And BTW that's not a real address and remember I'm British, so some of the language I use might be different to what some of you guys use in America! LOL! Xx **


	4. Chapter 3: Trouble is rising

Chapter Three

_1__st__ October 2015 _

She'd been wandering around her apartment carelessly. Really carelessly. Crashing into random doors, ruining her lunch and dinner, tripping over the smallest things on the floor – her head was spinning. Ever since the shadows, that she assumed she saw last night, Luce hasn't been in the right state of mind. The raven haired beauty was since sure that something like the ghost like creatures that were drifting around yesterday were doing this to her. She had a gut feeling that it was. A real strong feeling. She always had got that wary feeling in her stomach when the shadows had been around before, so of course she was going to presume that it was them. But then again she had felt safe last night. She had felt like someone had wrapped their arms around her and pulled her into a bask of warmth. She had felt Daniel.

Whoa. Now that was crazy thoughts. She shook her head. It was really stupid of her to think like this. Daniel didn't want her anymore – he had definitely made that clear. But when you love someone that deeply, you can't help but let them invade your mind. And she did. She loved him so much that it hurt her every day to just carry on without him. Another negative in her life was that she was really lonely. She lived by herself. Her co-workers were workaholics and Arriane, Gabbe and Cam only saw her sometimes. But however badly she tried to think of Daniel, she just couldn't.

She'd always felt alone before Sword and Cross however moving to the school she met Daniel whom completed her – no matter how corny or cheesy it sounded, it was true. She'd never felt as good as she did when he was with her – it was one of those feelings which is impossible to replace.

She was now sat at her dining table in her small kitchen, deep in thought till she saw a quick, dark ghost-like creature fly by. She was snapped out of her day dream as soon as she saw it. Maybe it was a figment of her imagination? But it couldn't have been because she assumed she saw them the night before as well, and if it was just her mind playing tricks on her, why would it happen twice? Surely it was to happen once and then it isn't supposed to happen again? She was almost, absolutely positive that the shadows were back because otherwise why would she feel that cold feeling go up her spine? Then all of a sudden, a rough draught flew in, making the room become too cold to even just sit in. She was sure; they were back.

_With Gabbe and Arriane_

"Gosh Cam, you really like to keep things clean don't you?" Gabbe said using her usual sarcastic tone, looking around the messy warehouse which contained shirts, trousers, empty pot noodles, ect.

Rolling his eyes, Cam replied "Haha. Shut up Gabbe. You're really not all that funny."

"Actually I find myself hilarious! It's such a shame that you don't!" Scoffed Gabbe.

Okay, so Arriane can normally put up with these two but they were seriously annoying the hell out of her as they weren't even on the subject which was urgently needing to be talked about. The two continued their little banter till Arriane decided it was enough. "GUYS! Seriously stop arguing because we came here to talk about Luce and we can't exactly do that since you guys are doing your little banter!"

Cam sighed, she was right. Turning towards Arriane, he replied "You're right. So what do you know?"

Arriane suddenly went quiet, and bit her lip – an obvious sign of nervousness. "Well... it's Luce. She's in trouble."

The room fell into an eerie silence.

**A/n: So basically I am the most horrible author here on Fanfiction. I am so sorry for abandoning you guys and this story for seven months plus. I know that this excuse is used far too much here, but I really did lose interest which gave me a serious case of writers block and I couldn't write. But thanks to my best friend: Lauren 'Twitter' Orange **_**(that is also an author here on fanfiction! Check out her stories! You will love them!)**_** For helping me plan out the next chapter, encouraging me and also making me feel bad about not updating for over seven months. And she had the right to, because I left you guys hanging and that wasn't nice. But, I'm back baby and I am on a roll! :D Hope you enjoyed this chapter! And Yes it was short, so I'm sorry! OH, follow me on twitter: Mojo_Jojox and message me if you want asking me about updates as that is the fastest way to contact me! **

**xoxo**


End file.
